Love and Hate
by Chris Rudy
Summary: This is set during Season 1 of Titans, but focuses on my OCs, Alaric and Clara, a Red and Violet Lantern respectively. Rated M for language among other things.


**Love and Hate**

**This story will be centered in Titans, but it'll be from the point of view of my characters, Alaric and Clara Stevens.**

**Rick and Clara had become a Red Lantern and Star Sapphire respectively after losing their mother to a shooting. Rick was overcome with rage and it drew the attention of Atrocitus, who sent a Red Lantern ring to him and Rick accepted it. After arriving on Ysmault, he was immediately shoved into the Blood Ocean and he regained his memories, intellect, and sanity.**

**While training him, Atrocitus made Rick his protege, but when Rick couldn't kill the man who took his mother from him, Atrocitus did. Feeling betrayed by his mentor, Rick attacked and nearly killed Atrocitus. Clara, having become a Star Sapphire, stopped him and they left for their home together. They then were trained by Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris respectively. By the start of this story, Rick and Clara rarely use their Rings' powers, yet they keep them charged.**

**Author's Note: I'm gonna do something different with Rick as a Red Lantern. Even though he has rage within him, he falls in love with Donna Troy, but he'll be unable to die because he'd asked Diana to help him with a spell that makes him unable to die.**

**Also, there will be sexuality in this chapter**

* * *

-Clara-

I'm walking through Traverse City in Michigan when my ring blinks twice. I run down an alley and make sure no one is looking before I hold my ring up to my chest.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night, Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all... With Violet Light!" I say then raise my ring above my head and change into my uniform. I then fly back to the street, blocking a school bus. I look around then a red portal opens and Atrocitus hover through.

I frown. "Going somewhere, you fucking brute?" I ask.

"Out of my way, Star Sapphire! I'm here for your brother." He says.

"Too bad." I say. "You tried to poison my brother against his home."

"He flourished under my wing." He said.

"You may have taught him to use his rage, but Hal taught him how to control his rage." I say.

He roars then charges at me and punches me.

After getting up, I glance in the bus and see a young girl with black and violet hair then turn my attention back to Atrocitus. I use my ring and create a rapid fire crossbow and shoot it off at Atrocitus.

Most of the bolts hit him, but he smacks me into the bus and I groan. Barely having time to recover, I push my feet off the ground and fly, Atrocitus right on my heels. I blast him back. "I gotta call Rick. He can match Atrocitus." I say to myself then use my ring to contact him.

* * *

-Rick-

I'm walking through Chicago when my sister contacts me. I hide in an alley and raise my ring to my face. "Clara?"

_"I need your help, Rick. Atrocitus is here in Traverse City and he's on a rampage against me."_ She says.

"I'm on my way." I say hold my ring close up to my chest.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all... That is your fate!" I say then raise my ring above my head and change into my uniform then fly into a portal to my sister.

* * *

-3rd person-

Atrocitus blasts Clara to the ground and she looks up at him as he charges down to her. Rick's portal opens and he flies to Atrocitus and punches him. He then flies to his sister and holds a hand out for her and she takes it then stands up.

"What say we show this prick that love and hate can work together?" He asks.

"I'm in." She replies then they fly fast toward Atrocitus and punch him hard at the same time.

The Red Lantern leader stands up.

"I'm here to take you home, Alaric." Atrocitus says.

"I am home, you son of a bitch." Rick says. "I'll never go back to Ysmault. And I will always choose my real family over the Red Lantern Corps any day of the week." He adds. The two Red Lanterns and the Star Sapphire focus energy blasts from their rings, but Rick's rage and Clara's love win out and Atrocitus is defeated by them.

"Round 3?" Rick dares his former mentor.

Atrocitus hovers again. "Next time, you won't be so lucky, boy." He says then flies off through a portal.

Clara smiles at her brother. "Thanks, Ricky." She says.

Rick smirks and nods then opens another portal and he looks at her. "Stop by the apartment sometime, sis. Donna misses having another girl around." He says then flies through the portal.

* * *

-Rick-

I step through the portal then close it. I make the uniform disappear.

"Ahem." I hear Donna say and I sigh.

"Clara was fighting Atrocitus." I say as I turn to her. "She called me and I went to help her."

She nods then walks to me with a sultry smile. I smile back at her.

"You know, I'm glad Diana helped you find the right type of magic that'll let you live, even if we're in love." She says in a whisper.

"Wasn't easy, considering the magic fools the ring into thinking I still have rage, which I still do, but not around you, Donna." I whisper back.

She and I kiss softly then head to our room.

"So, I take it you sent Atrocitus packing?" She asks.

I nod as she goes to the bathroom and closes the door. I sit on the bed.

_"Hey, Rick."_ Clara says.

I hold my ring up. "Yeah?"

_"I meant to tell you I saw a young girl on a school bus when I fought Atrocitus and my ring said something seemed off about her."_ She tells me.

I get a pen and paper. "Describe her to me and I'll run a facial recognition program on the description."

Clara describes the girl and I write the description down then walk to my computer and type the description into the facial recognition system on it. It doesn't take long to get a match.

"Says here that her name is Rachel Roth." I tell my sister then pull up Rachel's info but hardly get much. "Huh. That's weird." I say.

_"What is it?"_ Clara asks.

"There's hardly much on this girl, other than the fact that her mom is basically a real life Margaret White." I say.

_"How much you wanna bet the kid's the real life version of Carrie White?"_ She asks.

"I might put a few chips on that number, but not all. I'll keep digging and let you know what I find." I say then start typing. I hear the bathroom door open.

"Babe, don't give in to your stalker hacker side." Donna teases as I hear her walk to me.

"Relax, Donna. Clara told me what this kid looked like and I'm running a background check, but not getting much." I say.

"Could her records be sealed?" Donna asks.

"If they are, then they won't be easy to access." I say. "But not impossible."

"Can it wait until tomorrow, though?" She asks in a whisper.

I smirk. "Is Donna Troy asking for a bang session?"

"She is." She replies.

"Then who am I to deny you that?" I ask then turn to her and kiss her with passion.

She kisses back, matching the passion.

I brush her hair from her right shoulder and kiss her neck, enticing a moan from her.

I soon feel her undressing me so I do the same for her. Once our clothes are off, I gently shove Donna onto the bed then get on top of her.

"You're lucky I'm on the pill." She says with a smile.

"Doesn't stop me from enjoying these moments in bed." I tell her then she and I have a long round of fun.

* * *

**That's chapter one. I hope y'all will like this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
